XMen 3: Rise of the Phoenix
by Therogue2
Summary: Phoenix takes over Jean Grey and the Sentinels are being made. Who you gonna call? X-MEN! Sequel to X-Men 2: X-Men United. X3 takes place one year after X2 (Not finished but Enjoy!)


X-Men 3: The Rise of the Phoenix  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a year later. Alkali Lake was the same as it was since the X-Men had been there. It was where Jean Grey was lost. The water was suddenly illuminated with a dazzling light of fire. It was outlining a bird, a bird of fire. It picked up more and more speed and suddenly the bird fly out of the water. It was huge and its tail was a long trail of fire but so is the whole bird. A bird made from fire and in the middle someone was controlling it. It was faint but you could see a tiny body inside of the bird's chest. The bird soared into the air, lighting up the faint sky like the sun.  
  
Chapter 1: The Xavier Institute  
  
The Xavier Institute, Where mutants came to learn to control their powers and be safe from a society that hates them. One of the mutants, Scott Summers, was in his room at the moment. He was staring out of his window and looking toward the sky. Although his ruby quartz sunglasses blocked his eyes a small tear slid down his cheek. He turned and looked toward his bed then beside it at his nightstand, which had a picture frame with a picture of Jean Grey and him in it. Scott missed Jean terribly. Ever since they had gotten back from Alkali Lake he couldn't get over the fact that she was gone and was never going to come back. Suddenly pictures and moments of Jean flashed inside his head and he couldn't stop them.  
"JEAN!" He yelled, holding his head. More tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheek and he couldn't stop them either. Ororo Munroe, who was strolling through the halls, stopped at Scott's door. She heard his scream and felt a little worried. She knocked on the door.  
"Scott? Are you alright in there?" She asked, waiting for him to come to the door. Scott quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks and walked to the door. He slowly opened it, seeing Ororo standing there with a comforting look on her face.  
"Oh Scott.It must be so hard on you. We all miss her." She told him. Scott nodded and he felt he was going to cry again but he tried to hold it back. Ororo leaned forward and took Scott in her arms. Scott hugged her tightly and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore and he began to cry on her shoulder. Ororo slid her hand over Scott's hair and she tried to comfort him but she couldn't help herself either, she also began to cry.  
"Why did she sacrifice herself?" Scott managed to get out. Ororo shrugged and let go of Scott and wiped her tears away and she tucked some of her white hair behind her ear and looked up to Scott.  
"I don't know." She answered.  
"I wish she hadn't done it." Scott said. Ororo nodded because she two had wished the same. Her and Jean had become best friends and now Jean was gone forever.  
"Why don't you come down and have something to eat, you don't look too well." Ororo suggested. Scott nodded and tried to smile to her. She walked with him down the main staircase and they entered the foray. They turned the corner and entered the kitchen. There were already some pancakes on a large serving plate. There was bacon and eggs in frying pans on the stove. Rogue and Bobby Drake, Two other students at the school, Were sitting at the counter with plates almost clean of food. Rogue and Bobby had been dating and were very much in love although Rogue couldn't touch anyone because of her mutant ability. Bobby noticed the sad expression on Scott's face. He wanted to know what was wrong but he didn't want to ask. Suddenly it struck him, he knew exactly why Scott was sad. He missed Dr. Grey. Rogue and Bobby exchanged looks and then looked back to Scott and Ororo, not saying a word.  
Scott quietly grabbed a plate from the cabinet in front of him. He walked toward the stove and put some food on it and grabbed some silverware from the drawer under the counter. He set his plate beside on top of the little island counter and began to eat some tiny bites of food. Ororo looked toward Rogue and Bobby who were getting up from the counter and putting their plates by the sink.  
"I'm hoping you don't think that I'm the one going to wash those." She said with a kind of smirk. Bobby and Rogue stopped at the kitchen entrance and turned around to face her.  
"Of course not Ms. Munroe." Bobby said with a smile and he walked back to the sink and washed off his plate and loaded into the dishwasher, Rogue did the same. Ororo smiled at the kids as they left the kitchen hand in hand. Scott didn't look at them at all. He didn't want anything to remind him of Jean while he was around anyone else but he was hurting inside. He was in so much pain. Professor Xavier slowly wheeled his way into the room. His eyes quickly landed on Scott. He could feel Scott's pain, being the telepath he was he tried to block out Scott's thoughts.  
"Good Morning Ororo, Scott." He greeted with a smile. Scott turned to face the Professor.  
"Morning Professor." He said, still swallowing some food. Xavier still had a smile on his face but it soon turned into a serious one like he had just had an idea or just remembered something urgent.  
"Storm, Ready the jet." He said suddenly. Ororo looked a little confused.  
"Why? What's wrong Professor?" She asked.  
"Nothing Wrong. There's a mutant. It's.its Jean." He explained. Suddenly Scott's attention was focused to Xaiver as Jean's name came out of his mouth.  
"Well! Let's go!" Scott urged them. The Professor nodded to Scott and then turned to Ororo again.  
"Get Logan and tell him to watch the rest again. Tell him I'm deeply sorry to do this to him again but it is urgent." He explained.  
"Right." Storm answered as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the foray and up the grand staircase. She entered the hallway of rooms and knocked on Logan's door.  
"Logan? Logan are you in there?" Storm asked, still knocking on the door.  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'." He answered in his scratchy voice. He slowly opened the door and saw Storm standing there. Her white hair kind of blinded his eyes. It was too early in the morning for bright colors to show themselves to his eyes. He squinted as he looked upon Storm.  
"The Professor wanted me to tell you that he needs you to watch the kids again. We've found Jean she is still alive! We are going to get her." Ororo explained. The expression on Logan's face brightened a little and he stopped squinting. He couldn't believe it. Jean wasn't dead and she was coming home!  
"Well I guess I can do it again. But if government agents break in again I'm never ever babysitting again!" He joked. Storm smiled.  
"Hopefully we'll be back soon so that can't happen." She said with a giggle and she waved a goodbye and walked down the hallway and down the stairs once again. She entered an elevator and rode it down to the lower levels. She quickly suited up in her X-Men uniform and entered the illuminated room that kept the black X-Jet inside. She quickly boarded the Jet setting all the controls so it would be ready for take off. Scott and The Professor entered the room a little after Storm. Scott was suited up in his uniform also and knows answered only to his codename, Cyclops. Instead of sunglasses her wore a visor of ruby quartz over his eyes. He pushed Xaiver's wheelchair up the ramp and into the X-jet and Scott sat in the pilot seat and he was now in control. Storm sat beside him in the co-pilot seat and awaited Cyclops's instructions. Cyclops looked to Storm and gave her a slight nod and looked back to the controls and started the jet. The doors opened above them and they soared out from under the basketball court where the X-Jet was hidden and into the morning sky. The sun was barely up in the sky so they weren't seen.  
  
Chapter 2: Washington D.C.  
  
The President was in his oval office with his wife discussing some issues on what was going on in the world. The mutant problem was a popular subject. But the president didn't think mutants were such a big problem since his last visit from Professor Xaiver and the X-Men one-year earlier. Suddenly a man with dark sunglasses on entered the office with two secret service agents behind him. One of the agents stepped forward.  
"Mr. President, Mr. Henry Gyrich to see you." Announced the agent.  
"Oh yes, right, I must have spaced it off. Come in, come in." He said, gesturing Mr. Gyrich closer. Mr. Gryrich had a brown briefcase in his hand and he slowly put it up on the President's desk and opened it.  
"Mr. President I have the solution to the Mutant Problem." He said with an evil smile. The President looked to his wife and kindly asked her to leave. She left the room with the two secret service agents and they shut the door behind them.  
"What is this solution Mr. Gyrich?" Asked the President. Gyrich looked to the President with another evil grin and slowly took off his dark sunglasses.  
"One word, Sentinels." He answered. The President gave Gyrich a weird look.  
"Senta what?" He asked. Gyrich reached into his briefcase and pulled out pictures of the so-called sentinels. He laid them all out on the President's desk and pointed to them.  
"Sentinels, giant mutant-apprehending robots. They will seriously solve this mutant problem." He explained. The President seemed interested and he stared at the pictures of the robots.  
"You're sure this will.solve the problem?" He asked.  
"Positive," answered Gyrich. "So do I have permission?"  
"If you're positive then yes. Start right away." The President answered, handing Gyrich back his sketches of the sentinels.  
"Great." Said Gyrich with an evil grin. He shut his briefcase and latched it tight and carried it by his side and he but his sunglasses on.  
"Thanks for you time Mr. President." He said as he smiled at left the oval office and then the White House. He met a car outside the White House. There was an older, wiser looking man driving.  
"We have approval! He wants us to start working on them straight away. So get a move on!" Gyrich ordered the man.  
"Right, sir." Answered the man and he drove out of the gates on onto the main road.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The X-Jet soared through the air. It was about noon and the sun was high and the sky was lit up the brightest it could be so it was a brilliant blue color and they flew through a few clouds to try not to be seen. All Scott could think of was Jean and he was anxious to find her so the X-Jet was going as almost as fast as it could. Nothing could stop Scott from getting to her. Suddenly Xaiver yelped in pain and held his head. Storm looked behind and unbuckled herself from the chair and walked over to the Professor.  
"You alright Professor?" She asked him, a little worried.  
"It was Jean.. She tried to contact me I think. Either that or I just intercepted it. She sounded like she is in trouble." He explained, rubbing his bald head.  
"Or maybe we are getting close to her." Storm suggested.  
"That could very well be." Said the Professor. They finally reached the water where they had lost Jean. Cyclops scanned it carefully trying to find her, he knew she had to be close. Suddenly Xaiver could hear Jean's voice inside his head. She was yelling for help.  
"Jean! Can you hear me?" Xaiver yelled to her, telepathically.  
"Professor? Is that you?" She answered, also using telepathy.  
"Yes it is! Where are you?" He asked her.  
"I'm not sure.I'm above the water.On a rock." She answered. Cyclops kept scanning the area and a boulder caught his eye. There was a small dot on it. He took the X-Jet down more and looked at it again. The dot grew more. It took the shape of a person.  
"JEAN!" Cyclops yelled in excitement. Storm ran back into the co- pilot seat and strapping herself in.  
"I'm taking' us down." He said in a calm tone. He controlled the landing like any other. He had to land in the water since there wasn't any land for miles. He slowly landed and quickly unbuckled himself from the seat and ran toward the ramp that was slowly lowering itself to meet the large boulder where Jean laid.  
"JEAN!" He yelled, running toward her. She was still in her X-Men uniform but it was torn in some spots and looked like she had been in a rough battle. He bent down and turned her so she was lying on her back. He smiled; finally knowing it was her. He helped her sit up. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him.  
"Oh Scott!" She said with a smile and they hugged. They hugged for the longest time and a few tears spilled from Jean's eyes.  
"I never want to lose you again!" He said, hugging her tightly like he was never going to let her go. Scott helped her to her feet. She seemed really weak and it was hard for her to move so Scott picked her up and carried her back onto the X-Jet. He set her in a chair and let her rest. Xaiver wheeled himself beside her.  
"Welcome back, Jean." He smiled. Jean turned to him and opened her eyes once again.  
"I'm glad to be back." She smiled back and shut her eyes dreamily. Cyclops sat back into the pilot seat and started up the X-Jet again. They quickly got up into the air and soared back to the Institute.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Logan slowly walked into the bathroom. He had a towel in his hand. He entered the bathroom and started the shower. He took off his white tank top that he wore and his black shorts and entered the shower, closing the curtain. The shower woke him up quickly. He grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it in between his hands to get suds and he rubbed the suds all over his body. He let the water soak him some and then he washed his thick black hair. He stopped the shower and slowly stepped out, feeling refreshed. He grabbed the towel and rubbed it all over his body to dry off then he wrapped it around his waist and folded it so it would stay. He walked down the hall toward his room. He got dressed quickly and walked down the stairs and entering the living room. Peter Rasputin, a.k.a. Colossus, was sitting at a small table in the corner with a small girl known as Siryn. Siryn was doing her homework it seemed and Peter was doodling on pieces of paper. Logan walked toward Colossus.  
"Hey Pete, You wanna accompany me in the Danger Room?" He asked.  
"Of course Logan," He looked to Siryn. "Excuse me."  
Logan and Peter walked into the Foray and turned the corner to the elevator that they rode to the lower levels. They walked down the long illuminated hallway. The blue-silver walls sparkled as Logan and Peter passed them. Peter typed in the code on the side of the wall beside the Danger Room doors. The doors slid open quietly and Logan stepped in, Peter following behind. The blue-silver color covered the whole room. It was huge and kind of rounded. The lights were so bright in there it almost blinded them. Logan looked up toward the ceiling.  
"Wolverine and Colossus training session!" He yelled as his voice echoed through the room. Suddenly the room went dark and there was an SKINKT sound and then the room became lit again. Colossus puffed out his chest and metal slowly built it's way up Colossus's body. The floor shifted beneath them and parts of the walls opened up to reveal large laser guns and other equipment. Boulders shot out of one hole in the wall straight at Colossus. He puffed out his chest once again making his muscles seem bigger than they already were. Colossus was a very buff man but when the metal covered his body he was even bigger. The boulder sped toward him and he swung a punch at it making it break into pieces. The laser guns started shooting at Wolverine but he dodged them with ease. He ran toward the wall and jumped off of it and extended his arm with his adamantium claws and he slashed the laser gun into pieces. He landed on his feet and looked around the large room. Another gun popped out of the wall and aimed straight at Colossus. It shot out metal balls about the size of large rocks. Colossus held up his arms in front of him to shield himself from them. They would hit his arms and would fall to the ground. Two more laser guns popped out of the walls beside Colossus and he didn't notice them. Wolverine ran as fast as he could to Colossus.  
"COLOSSUS!" He yelled as he tackled him to the ground, barely missing the laser beams. Colossus looked up with a smile.  
"Thanks!" He said.  
"No Problem. How bout a fastball special?" Wolverine suggested.  
"Don't mind if I do." Colossus laughed standing on one knee and holding his enormous hand out. Wolverine crouched himself into a ball and sat in Colossus's hand. Colossus launched Wolverine from his body and Wolverine sailed through the air with his claws outstretched and he tore the gun in front of him to pieces. Colossus bent down and picked up the metal balls that had been shot at him and hurled them at the other two guns, destroying them with ease. Suddenly the simulation was shut down. Wolverine wasn't sure what was going on and neither was Colossus. They exchanged looks and the doors behind them opened. Jean slowly stepped over the threshold. Her hair was longer now, past her shoulders. She ran her hand through it and smiled at Logan.  
"Hey there." She said. She had changed her clothes since they had found her. She was in more comfortable clothes. Logan couldn't believe it. She was standing there in front of them like nothing had happened. He ran to her, scooping her up in his arms.  
"Jean! I missed you," He said with a grin. She giggled a bit and he set her down.  
"I missed you two." She said. Scott quickly entered the room behind her. He stood beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Jean. The Professor wants to see you in the Medlab." He explained. Jean nodded and kissed his cheek then left the room. Logan and Scott exchanged bitter looks.  
"I bet your happy now aren't ya kid?" He asked with a slight grin.  
"Yeah. I am extremely happy." He answered.  
"Well just to let you know, I won't stand in your way this time." He said, walking away and out of the Danger Room. Colossus puffed out his chest one more time and the metal went down like it was kept in his shoes and was returning. Scott followed him out.  
Jean entered the Medlab where the Professor was quietly waiting. He smiled as she came in and she tried to smile back but a pain seared through her head that made her wobble and not walk straight.  
"Are you alright, Jean?" He asked with a little worry in his voice.  
"Yes Professor. I'm fine, just a headache." She answered. She walked over to the bed the pain going away a little and she got on the bed and lay down.  
"Now I want you to rest here for the next couple of days. I need to do a few tests. Just to make sure you are alright, no harm done." He explained. Jean nodded, not feeling like talking. He hooked up some wires to her and monitors were beside her bed and they started working immediately.  
"You know, resting sounds good right now," She said. "I think I'll do that." She smiled. The Professor nodded and left the room.  
"I shall return later. Please, rest well." He said, leaving the room quietly. Jean turned over and lay on her side and began to fall asleep. She turned once more, lying on her back when she was suddenly awoken. Fire surrounded her and she sat up all of a sudden and lifted her arms in the air. Her eyes went white and her hair blew around and the fire around her arms formed into wings of fire and the head of a bird was above her.  
"I AM THE PHOENIX!" She yelled in a dark tone. Then the fire was gone and she fell back onto the bed and was asleep and she acted as if nothing had even happened.  
  
Meanwhile in Detroit, Michigan:  
  
An old rusted building out in the middle of nowhere. It seemed harmless but on the inside its machines were building an army of Sentinels. Mr. Gyrich watched over the production of his new machines that would solve the mutant problem. He laughed to himself with an evil tone. The old man that drove Gyrich from the White House entered the room. He was wearing a white lab coat that was only buttoned at the top. "Ah, Mr. Trask. How are the Sentinels coming?" He asked. "Very well. Almost a hundred sir." He answered. Trask seemed scared of Gyrich but any other man would be also. "Any of them ready for testing?" Gyrich asked. "Yes, at least one of them is." Trask answered. "Good," Gyrich laughed evilly. "Send one out immediately!" He ordered. Trask nodded and ran to back into the lab where the Sentinels awaited. They were monstrous in size. Their bodies were purple and their arms and lets were red. Its eyes were black until Trask spoke to him. "Go and get the mutants. NOW!" He ordered the Sentinel. The Sentinel's eyes went to red and he raised his arms and was lifted off the ground by the jets in his boots.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Rogue and Bobby were in the food court at the mall. They were sharing French fries and acting like normal teenagers in love would. Kitty Pryde and Jubilee accompanied them. Jubilee stood up and ran a hand through her short black hair.  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go look through the stores. I need some new stuff." She laughed as she walked off, waving goodbye.  
"Wait for me!" Kitty shouted running to catch up with her. Bobby looked around; noticing that the other two had left.  
"Looks like we are alone." He said with a smile and his baby blue eyes looking into Rogue's green eyes. She smiled and nodded and she dipped a fry in ketchup and fed it to Bobby. He put his arm around Rogue and they sat at the table, hardly noticing the people around them. Meanwhile Kitty and Jubilee were searching for new clothes in a J.C. Penny's store on the second floor. Jubilee adjusted her yellow jacked and looked through some clothes. Kitty picked out a few shirts and would put them on herself.  
"Jubes, how does this one look?" She asked, holding up a pink blouse.  
"Fine I guess." She answered.  
"Ugh! You are never any help!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Outside, a Sentinel was slowly walking toward the mall. His eyes were red and he kept walking no matter what was in his way. Cars slammed on their brakes and ran in terror of the large robot.  
"Do not be alarmed, I am here to serve and protect." Came a computer voice from the Sentinel's mouth. More people screamed and ran in fear. A few kids being pulled away by their mothers yelled.  
"Buy me one of those mommy! Buy me one!" A kid shouted. Suddenly the Sentinel entered the mall, but not by the door he practically made one for himself. He kept walking as the entrance wall of the mall came crashing down and debris covered the floor. More people screamed and ran in terror, clearing the mall. Kitty and Jubilee looked around to try to figure out what everyone was running from, when they caught a glimpse of it. The Sentinel's eyes went red and he scanned the area when his sensors locked on Jubilee and Kitty. Pictures of the two came onto his screen with profiles as well.  
"Targets identified, Initiate capture." Came the Sentinels computer voice again. Jubilee turned to Kitty in fear.  
"You don't think he means us.do you?" Jubilee asked, with fear in her voice. Kitty shook as the Sentinel reached for them. Jubilee extended her hands and tiny sparks shot from her hands and they sounded like fireworks going off on the fourth of July. The Sentinel stumbled back but the sparks weren't enough to take him out. He reached forward again and Kitty grabbed Jubilee by the arm and they phased through the floor and onto the first floor again where they ran.  
"Halt Mutants!" It shouted.  
"RUN!" Screamed Jubilee as her and Kitty fled from the Sentinel as fast as they could. The Sentinel walked at a slow pace but he still managed to chase them closely. It extended its large robot hand and wires shot out surrounding Jubilee and Kitty and holding them tightly. Kitty phased through them but accidentally left Jubilee.  
"HELP!" Jubilee screamed. Kitty couldn't do anything so she ran to go find Bobby and Rogue, who were already on their way. They met up with Kitty not too far away from the Sentinel with Jubilee in hand. Jubilee kept screaming for help. Bobby raised his hand and ice shot from it surrounding the Sentinel's head, freezing it in ice. Beside the Sentinel there was a store run by a young woman about in her twenties. In front of the counter was a boy who looked about the same age as Bobby Drake. His eyes were special. Where the white would be in normal people there was black and where the eye color would be was red. His name was Remy LeBeau and he was also known as Gambit. The Sentinel's frozen head crashed through the store window and the young woman Gambit was flirting with screamed in horror. Gambit took out a card and charged it with kinetic energy and let it fly hitting the Sentinel on the top of the head and exploding on impact. The Sentinel finally let Jubilee free and she started to fall to the ground but Bobby caught her in the nick of time.  
"Thanks! But let's get out of here!" Jubilee shouted. The others nodded but at that moment the raging Cajun known as Gambit slid down the Sentinel, wearing his dark brown trentchcoat with black clothes underneath and black gloves that had the index finger, pinky and thumb cut out on the both of them. He stared down the other mutants and began to speak.  
"What the heck is going on?" He asked with a little excitement in his voice.  
"Ah don't know," Rogue answered him. "Who are you?" She asked. He turned and smiled a charming smile at her.  
"The names Remy, Remy LeBeau. My friends call me Gambit." He answered her. She kind of smiled at him. He had short messy brown hair and a French accent.  
"Are you a mutant?" Kitty asked him.  
"Are all you?" Gambit asked. They all nodded their heads and Bobby acted proud of himself, being a mutant.  
"Well, den I am one two." He answered. He couldn't help but stare at Rogue because he thought she was so beautiful. He gave her a few flirtatious looks and smiled his charming smile. Bobby stepped forward.  
"Listen we should go back to the mansion. Before more of those things show up." Bobby suggested, pointing to the destroyed Sentinel. The rest nodded and started walking for the exit. Rogue stopped and turned back to Gambit.  
"Do you want to come with us? Ah mean.since you're a mutant and all." She asked.  
"Where are you going?"  
"The Xaiver Institute.it's a place for mutants to learn to control their powers and learn without being terrorized by normal people." She explained.  
"Sounds fun," He answered with a smile. "I will come. By the way, what is your name chere?" Gambit asked.  
"Rogue." She answered, walking to catch up with the rest. Gambit smiled as she started walking away.  
"Wait up for me!" he said finally catching up with Rogue and the rest of the group. They reached Bobby's car and they all got in. Bobby in the drivers seat, Rogue in the passenger seat, Jubilee, Kitty and Gambit rode in the back. Bobby started the car and sped toward the mansion.  
Meanwhile back in Detroit, Mr. Gyrich awaited the Sentinels return. He waited in the lab where the rest of them were being assembled.  
"What is taking that heap of metal so long?" He asked himself, checking his watch. Finally he gave up on waiting and went to find his partner Mr. Trask.  
"TRASK!" He yelled, walking through the building.  
"Yes sir?" Trask answered.  
"Get the Sentinels ready! I want them all over by tonight!"  
"Yes sir! Right away!" Trask did as he was told and Mr. Gyrich kept the evil grin on his face. He couldn't wait until his Sentinels captured every singe mutant in the world and destroyed them.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Back at the mansion Bobby, Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty and their new friend, Gambit, entered. They searched for the Professor and they finally found him in his office.  
"PROFESSOR," Bobby shouted. "Big robots! They tried to kill us!" He exclaimed. The Professor turned to look at him. He had a slight confused face.  
"Slow down Bobby! Now.What happened?" Asked the Professor. Bobby took a breath and started to explain.  
"This giant robots broke into the mall and attacked us." Bobby explained.  
"It captured Kitty and me." Jubilee chimed in. The Professor nodded. He probed all of their minds as they sat there and talked to him. He saw the giant Sentinel and he saw it destroy everything in its path.  
"What is this?" He asked himself, reviewing the memories. Xaiver dismissed them all to their rooms and called in Storm and Cyclops. They came in quickly.  
"Storm, Cyclops, I need you to go to the mall and get the head of the robot that attacked the kids this afternoon." He explained.  
"Alright Professor." Cyclops answered. Storm nodded and Cyclops and her left the room and headed to the garage and got into Cyclops's car. They rode it to the mall but something seem to be bothering Cyclops. Storm noticed.  
"Scott? Are you alright?" She asked him.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." He answered. Storm shrugged and didn't say a word. They finally reached the mall and there were reporters and cops surrounding the place.  
"Oh great," Cyclops said, seeing everyone. "How will we get in?" He asked Storm. She tilted her head and her eyes became white.  
"I have an idea." She answered. The sky became dark and fog came from out of nowhere and blinded everyone.  
"Let's go." She ordered, still keeping the fog going. They entered the mall without a problem, though Storm stayed at the entrance keeping the fog thick. Cyclops entered the mall, seeing the destroyed Sentinel.  
"For kids they took out this Sentinel with ease." He thought to himself. He shot his optic blast, cutting off the Sentinel's head.  
"Storm!" He called. Storm ran into the mall to Cyclops.  
"Yes?" She answered.  
"Can you carry this to the mansion?" He asked. Storm nodded and wind whirled into the mall and the Sentinel's head was lifted into the air. Storm also lifted herself into the air. She flew out of the mall with the head flying in front of her. Cyclops got back into his car and drove back to the mansion. The fog over the cops and reporters faded. 


End file.
